Weapon Beta
by Maserati-collecter
Summary: Canada comes calling. What will Logan do?
1. We want you

Weapon Beta

**Xavier Institute courtyard**

Wolverine sat sunbathing out in the courtyard of the institute. He took a drink of his large glass of beer and sighed. He was weighing decisions. Ororo had just asked him if he wanted to accompany her to her trip back to Kenya. Meanwhile, Sean Cassidy was returning to Ireland with Moria McTarrget. He had asked Logan to come along. Wolverine jerked out of his thoughts, or was more like pulled out of them. "Yes Prof.?" he asked. "We have a message for you, from Canada," the professor replied. "Canada!" Wolverine shot up and ran to the communications room. The screens were black, but there was a voice speaking. "Wolverine, we would like to talk to you. You had left us and now we want you back. Go to the abandoned stadium at 3:00 sharp, in the afternoon." "What do you think, Prof.?" Logan asked. "Go, but take Colossus with you. I'll be in telepathic touch with you. Ask now."

**Colossus's room**

Logan knocked on Piotr's door. "Come in," Piotr replied. Wolverine stepped in. "Hey Russian, I got a meetin at the old stadium. Prof wants you to cover for me. OK."

"Whatever you say Comrade."

**Abandoned Stadium**

Logan walked into the stadium. Instantly he saw them, standing out in red and white uniforms. "Great," he thought, "The Canadian Government." A man came forward and shook Logan's hand. "Good to have you back," It was his old friend, Jimmy, now Weapon Alpha. "Sit down, Logan. We have matters to discuss." "Now Logan," another man said, "We have one thing to tell you. We want you back, as Weapon Beta."


	2. I ain't comin back

Weapon Beta

**Abandoned Stadium**

"Logan," the man said, "Jimmy here has been a great Weapon Alpha, but we think he needs a partner. We've chosen you."

"Look, General, I left. I ain't comin back. SUCK IT UP."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Logan. We really want you. Jimmy wants you back, doesn't he?"

"Sure thing General." Replied Jimmy

"You see Logan, we have a new target, a mutant who will be of great use to us, if we had her. We want you to track her down." The general continued.

"General, who's this kid ya talking bout. I got some really important things on my mind I and want to get back to them."

Logan stood up and started to walk towards the exit. Jimmy stopped him,

"Buddy, you're guna have to get through me to leave now, Logan."

Logan slugged him and unsheathed his claws, unaware that Jimmy had already recovered. Ho looked up, and Jimmy kicked straight in the nose. Logan's nose cracked. He didn't even pause, just preformed an overhand strike to Jimmy's head. Jimmy dodged it, but a second to late. Now there was blood, now this was serious. Jimmy, then started releasing a fury of superspeed punches at Logan's face. Logan was momentarily dazed, but then did a flip around jimmy and grabbed his arms. He whispered, "This is you last chance, Jimmy, ya know ya can't beat me." After listening to this Jimmy flipped Logan over and kicked him is the stomach. Logan got up, and Jimmy slugged his temple. Logan was on the ground, panting. Jimmy was about to kill him with his own claws, but suddenly fell down, unconscious. Behind him stood a seven foot tall steel man. "Piotr," Logan breathed. "Aye, comrade," Colossus replied, "Now, who's next?"

The general's bodyguards had drawn their weapons and were looking at the general. He stood up calmly. "Piotr Rasputin. Colossus. It's a pleasure to meet you. To bad it will be so short lived." Short lived, thought Snowbird, who was flying around the stadium in the form of an eagle. Hearing this she dive-bombed Colossus. When she hit him, she turned into a snow wolf and stared clawing and Colossus. He hit her off, and was left unscathed.

"Very good Colossus. You are better than I expected."

Hearing this Puck, a small dwarf who was hiding behind the general ran at a surprising speed for a dwarf towards Colossus, hitting him with a punch so hard that it knocked him back a good twenty feet. Puck was looking at his work when he felt a searing pain in his leg. He looked down and saw Wolverine, who had half walked half crawled towards him, and had stuck his claws into Puck's leg. Wolverine slid his claws out and almost instantly Puck fainted from blood loss.

Seeing this Jean-Paul and Jean-Marie burst through the doors of the stadium, a top speed, glinting like the sun. Wolverine had to shield his eyes but Colossus stood there, taking it in. Northstar an Aroura hit him full of and literally bounced off, flying back ten feet. Their light died down. Logan looked at Piotr again and thanked him. This was cut short by Sasquatch, who slugged Colossus in the back of his head. Colossus winced , but nothing more. Then he turned around and drove a puch to Sasquatch's stomach that would be fatal to any average man. But Sasquatch was no regular man, the corners of his mouth just tightened. Then he grabbed Colossus by the arms and tossed him across the stadium ware he lay motionless. Sasquatch turned around just as Wolverine's claws hit home. Sasquatch fell down, blood coming from his wound in the chest."Enough!"shouted the Genral, he pressed a button on his desk and all but Colossus and Logan dematerialized. "Colossus, they want me back to be Beta. But they mentioned a kid, some girl mutant that they need. Maybe if I deliver her, I'll get off the hook?"

**Xavier Institue for Higher Learning**

"Listen Prof. I need ta get this kid. I can't go back to Weapon X. " Logan was almost shouting now. He had talked it over with the Proffesser. Canada wanted him back. But they had Jimmy. They said he needed a partner. Well he's good on his own. "Logan," Xavier interuppted his thoughts,"Don't think about it. Meditate. Go fight Scott in front of the kids. Go hunting. Don't think about it. I'll handel this."

**Courtyard, Xavier Institute**

ZZZZZZZZAAP! Scotts beam was deflected by Logan's claws. This was the part the kids always ooded and ahed. Scott shot a beam at Logans legs, and Logan tripped. While on the ground, he tried ti think about Weapon X, but felt the Proffeser had installed a mental barrier. His thoughts were interuppted by the singe of Scott's beam and a pull on his neck. Scott had won. "Here, man. Have a bottle." Scott passed Logan a beer and he downed it almost instantly. Suddenly Ororo walked through the doors of the courtyard. "Message for you Logan."

Logan ran to the communications room. There, on the screens was the blue skinned mutant, Mystique. "Hello Logan. I recently was walking around the _**Abandoned Stadium **_and learned that your friends were looking for a certain mutant. I have information. Come to the Roosevelt at four sharp." The screens went black. Logan looked at his watch. He had one hour.

**The Roosevelt Hotel**

Logan saw her the second he walked in. Why else would Nick Fury be staring at him. He walked up to her, and they started towords the elevator.

**The Roosevelt Hotel, Room 300**

Logan sat down after Mystique had locked the door and gone back to her original form. She sat right next to him. "Logan," she started, drawing a finger around his neck, "I know who they want. Logan, darling, It's me." At that moment, Logan's magnetic feild detector went beserk. Mystique smiled.


End file.
